1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen for an infant, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a knockdown, portable, non-intimidating, and stable pen for comfortably, conformingly, supportingly, and entertainingly accommodating an infant therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playpens, enclosed structures in which a baby can be safely left alone to play, have been in use for decades. Traditional playpens include a square base and square walls. The base has a soft cushion for the baby's comfort and the walls are typically designed to keep the child inside. Although safe, traditional playpens do not look to be very appealing places to leave infants by themselves, owing to their cube-like shapes and sparse appearance.
Further, the somewhat large size of a playpen can prove to be quite intimidating to an infant left therein. Additionally, a playpen is not conforming to the infant and therefore cannot provide support therefor.
Thus, there exists a need for a knockdown, portable, non-intimidating, and stable pen for comfortably, conformingly, supportingly, and entertainingly accommodating an infant therein.
Numerous innovations for infant support devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described infra. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a knockdown, portable, non-intimidating, and stable pen for comfortably, conformingly, supportingly, and entertainingly accommodating an infant therein.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 909,453 to Pullman teaches a back rest for children composed of any suitable material and trimmings that may be desired and of sufficient weight to remain stationary wherever placed and yet capable of being conveniently moved about.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,937 to Mason et al. teaches an infant sitting support and head protection ring for protecting the head of an infant that is trying to sit up, but is not yet strong enough. Included are a primary ring configured to conform to the shape of the buttocks, legs, and feet of a sitting infant, so that the infant is held snugly. The ring is made of a soft, yet supportive material. The ring also includes back and head support members provided integrally to the ring for supporting a sitting infant. The protection ring is configured, so that when an infant falls, its head falls upon the soft ring.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,567 to Kenoyer teaches a wearable, light weight infant supporting device to aid in learning to sit. The device consists of a triangular cross section pillow-like back support and attaching straps for snugly securing the back support to the infant. The back support is placed at the rear of the seated infant, the straps are routed under the infant's legs, across the stomach, and fastened to the opposite end of the back support.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,529 to White teaches a support for selectively seating and protecting an infant, while developing balance and motor control in a seating position and which comprises a free standing support body having a substantially planar base, front, rear, and opposed side surfaces. The front surface includes a backrest portion, which is inclined at an acute angle with respect to the base, and spaced-apart side arms, which extend forwardly in the plane of the base from opposite sides of the front surface. The support body has sufficient weight and stability to inhibit movement or tipping of the support body. A seat cushion is independent of the support body and is attachable thereto in a first position and a second position. In the first position, the seat cushion combines with the support body to form a rearwardly inclined infant seat having a seat surface formed by a top surface of the seat cushion and a backrest surface formed by the backrest portion of the support body. In the second position, the seat cushion is remote from the backrest portion to provide a space enclosed at the rear by the backrest portion of the support body, at the sides by the opposed side arms, and at the front by the seat cushion. This space is adequate to accommodate an infant in a substantially unsupported sitting position for developing balance and motor control, while providing a surrounding cushion to help prevent injury due to a fall in any direction from a seating position within the surrounding cushion. The side arms may also be provided with touch and sound toys, which are either built into the support or firmly attachable thereto.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134 to Matthews teaches a portable pillow for support of an infant, toddler, or young child. The upper and lower surfaces are rounded, resulting in a generally tubular shape, tapered at the ends and curved in an oval so, that the tapered ends engage one another when the pillow is not in use. The pillow is generally concave with respect to a vertical axis of symmetry, and since the left and right sides are symmetrical, the infant body is provided with sufficient pressure and vertebral support that he or she is prevented from rolling over when placed in the center well of the device. The pillow also provides anatomically correct support along the vertebral column of a toddler or young child. This support is accomplished by firm, resilient padding, and thus minimizes vertebral strain for all ages.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, United States Patent Number U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,152 B1 to Hughes et al. teaches a support for a baby having a flap portion, a seat portion, and a handle portion. The flap portion has at least one pocket. A pair of cushion blocks is removably attached to the seat portion, one on each side of the baby. The seat portion has a central area between the cushion blocks, composed of a non-slip material. Straps are included for securing the baby in a shopping cart or other seat. A handle is preferably attached to the handle portion for carrying the support. The cushion blocks support a baby too young to sit up alone in a seated position. Since the cushion blocks are removably attached on two surfaces, the support can also be laid flat for use as a changing pad.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, United States Patent Number U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,665 B1 to Ross teaches an inflatable infant sitting support device which can be used from the earliest developmental stage of learning to sit upright by an infant or a younger developmentally delayed child, consisting of four inflatable pieces and one cushioned, non-inflatable piece, which acts as the seat bottom for the device. The primary inflatable piece is “U” or horseshoe shaped and is sealed to the top of the cushioned, non-inflatable piece. There is an elongated, rectangular inflatable piece acting as a support to keep the device from tapping over to the back and sealed to the bottom of the back of the curved section at the back of the primary inflatable piece. There is a crescent-shaped inflatable piece acting as a head and neck support and sealed to the top of the curved section at the back of the primary piece. The final inflatable piece is a detachable safety bar, which can be snapped across the top of the front of the device to stop an infant's fall forward and to give an infant or developmentally delayed child something to grasp and try to maintain balance, while still using and strengthening the muscles needed to sit upright without support. The entire chair is made out of vinyl or vinyl-type plastic material, so that the device is easy to wipe clean, as well as easy to deflate and fold into a small package to be stored or packed for travel.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for infant support devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a knockdown, portable, non-intimidating, and stable pen for comfortably, conformingly, supportingly, and entertainingly accommodating an infant therein.